


The Secret

by GK13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK13/pseuds/GK13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First work , random bored, open to suggestions</p></blockquote>





	The Secret

Julie and Christen had been dating for since before the 2019 World Cup in secret not because they weren't ready to come out to world they just didn’t want people knowing about their relationship in case it didn't work out they knew they could handle themselves instead of having other people involved in their relationship and making a big deal about their every move like in Alex and Tobin’s relationship along with Ashlyn and Ali’s relationship too.  
It was pretty obvious that the two girls were close wherever one was the other was their too they were inseparable. Their routines had become in sync since they both were on the USWNT and the Chicago Red Stars. already for more than 4 years together all time. So the girls never though anything else since they had become super close always best friends in public but lovers in private..

But it changes when girls and them meet up at the O’SOLO wedding. 

 

*** Flashback to the 2015 World Cup ***

**Author's Note:**

> First work , random bored, open to suggestions


End file.
